


真爱圣诞节01

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Captain American
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Summary: *浪漫喜剧，灵感来源《真爱至上》*三条线：史蒂夫×白狼巴基 / 柯蒂斯×杰克 / 兰森×TJ
Relationships: Steve/Bucky
Kudos: 4





	真爱圣诞节01

“你们这帮该死的！吃屎去吧！”  
在第四次索要烟酒咖啡和无数次要求立刻释放自己失败后，兰森对着那个拒绝自己的警察比了两个中指，银色手铐晃锒锒作响却无人在意，逼得他不得不冷静下来。  
没错，自己是喜欢享受花钱如流水，但这也不是自己继承权被剥夺，从此仅剩一套房产和一辆跑车的理由。兰森虽然又恼怒又委屈，但他也深知哈伦的性格，认定的事就不会改。哈伦既然这么说了，就必然会这么做。  
这也是为什么，兰森会对拦下自己跑车只是问些简单问题的警察一拳呼上。他当时气疯了，要找个发泄口，而那个可怜的警察偏偏撞在他枪口上。  
当然，兰森也为此付出了代价。那副手铐可不是他妈的情/趣玩具，他不得不联系他那对倒霉父母让他们来保释自己，毫无疑问的，被剥夺继承权的他们自然也付不起高额保释金，估计最后也只能腆着脸去求哈伦掏钱。  
无论怎么想，他也至少还要在警察局待上几十个小时。  
兰森有点泄气的后倚在座位上，阴沉着脸打量来来往往的警察，盘算着出去以后的生计。  
“拜托不要这么用力，你弄疼我了。”  
一个甜蜜的男声引起了他的注意，他看过去，女警押着一个男人的肩膀向自己这边的关押室走来。对方看起来也就二十多岁，尽管他的瞳孔还处在失焦的迷离状态中，也并不妨碍那双灰绿色的眼睛散发魅力。  
“谢谢你送我到这里来，谢谢。”男人被女警扔在座位上，还在笑眯眯的道谢，“请告诉我哥哥我很安全，叫他不用担心。”  
显然是嗑嗨了。  
女警翻了个白眼走了。  
兰森打量对面的男人一眼，迅速辨识出他身上衣服的牌子和价格，心里大概估计了一下。  
男人后知后觉的注意到了兰森，他将挡住视线的发丝向后捋过去，那张性感完美的脸蛋彻底暴露在灯光下。他歪着头笑了笑，伸出手来，“嗨，帅哥，我是托马斯。”  
不谙世事的小白兔，还是富家小白兔。  
兰森心里快速给托马斯打了个标签，他并不介意和像托马斯这么漂亮的男人上床，更何况对方看起来有钱还很好控制的样子。他迅速换上只有在夜店泡妞时才有的笑容，握住托马斯的手，不轻不重的捏了一下，“兰森。”  
托马斯似乎是受到鼓励，拽着兰森的手拉起自己，然后跌跌撞撞的倒坐在兰森身边。兰森没想到他会突然凑近，只来得及用手托住他的腰，防止他摔倒。  
在他紧紧靠着自己坐下时，几乎是瞬间，一股浓郁的酒气夹杂着对男人而言有点过甜的香水味包裹了兰森的嗅觉。  
托马斯仗着自己坐在靠里的位置，不容易被外面的警察发现，便肆无忌惮的搂住兰森的腰，就像刚才兰森的做法一样，甚至还吧唧亲了一口兰森的侧脸，喃喃的说，“谢谢你，绅士。”  
这个男的太他妈甜了，各种意义上。  
兰森心里同时涌上被冒犯和享受的矛盾感觉，一时之间不知道该露出什么表情，直到他感觉托马斯的手顺着外侧裤缝滑向不该去的地方，才挑了挑眉，抓住他的手腕。  
“第一次接触男人吗，甜心？我不会让你失望的。”托马斯笑得像偷腥的猫，甚至用舌尖舔了舔下唇，“打赌吗，我可以让你一分钟内就射/在我手里。“  
兰森的视线已经被那点粉色的、湿润的舌尖吸引，血液向下半身涌去，他压低了声音，“如果你输了呢？“  
“你想对我做什么都可以。“  
托马斯加重“什么“的读音时，手腕已经挣脱束缚向下探去，借着兰森大衣的遮挡，隔着裤子抚摸着他的阴/茎。兰森浅浅的吸了一口气，只是隔着布料，快感的刺激已经让他觉得裤子逐渐绷紧。  
托马斯咬着下唇吃吃的笑，力气加重几分，抚摸的方式也粗鲁起来，“嘘，有个警察看过来了。”  
兰森想说那你他妈的应该停手，但是因为太爽了，他只是粗重的喘息一声，“你输定了。”  
关押室的玻璃突然被重重敲响，吓了两个人一跳，兰森下意识向旁边弹开，涨/大的阴/茎因为绷紧的裤子被卡的生疼，疼得他瞬间夹起了腿，恶狠狠低咒一句，“Fuck！”  
“有人来保释你了，托马斯。”警察对着托马斯比一个出来的手势，又纳闷的看一眼头埋在腿间的兰森，不知道他突然又发什么神经。  
“我哥的秘书来了。”托马斯笑着对玻璃外的查理招招手。  
兰森还在裆部的剧痛中没缓过来，没心情发表感想。  
查理来到门口，“怎么了？”  
托马斯问，“带笔了吗？”  
查理从西装内兜掏出一支签字笔。  
“纸呢？”  
“来的太着急，没带。”  
托马斯想了想，从自己牛仔裤的后兜掏出几张纸币，大部分是用来给小费找零的。他挑出面值最大的那张，在上面写了点什么，转过身塞进兰森的大衣口袋，亲了亲他的发顶，“打我电话，宝贝，剩下的我会补偿你。”  
兰森抬起脸，只来得及隔着玻璃看托马斯离开的背影。  
下/体依然硬/得发疼，兰森却无可奈何，他可不想做在关押室自/慰的变态，只能尽可能将风衣合上，试图用外套掩饰尴尬。  
“妈的，这个该死的妖精。”

tbc.


End file.
